Reborn
by RainbowCookies19
Summary: The Evertree has fallen and the Great Beasts are gone. But balance has not been perfectly restored to Erdas yet. Sacrifices will be made, and fates will be set. The talismans are lost and must be recovered. But the journey will be anything but simple. Rated T for minor violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tellun's POV-

Blinding light engulfed me. I heard the Evertree's cry of pain after the powerful blow I made to it. My vision dimmed. Mortality lost all meaning. There was no sound, no feeling, no sense at all.

It was perfect tranquility.

Visions of the present flashed through my mind. I was seeing what the Four Fallen and their companions chose to do. The other Great Beasts, charging towards the Evertree, the great structure's cries of agony silent but deafening. Dark and grievous wounds appearing on its flank.

Our decision was right, that I knew.

Halawir, battling in midair with Mulop, Ninani, and Essix. Arax's horns the cage of the powerful eagle as they, too, rammed against the great Evertree. Gerathon's slithering form in Suka's deadly jaws, the two sacrificing themselves, as well. Mulop and Ninani, the last of the Beasts to follow my lead.

The visions dissipated for a moment. Then a frustrated roar started the show all over again. A boy slamming the Staff of Cycles into the ground, the earth shaking violently. Kovo's anguished roar as he unwillingly sacrificed himself.

The Evertree, my only parent, falling, slowly and greatly. The giant crashed to the ground, flames from the heavens lighting it in spiritual fire.

My parent was dead.

The sight dimmed again.

A new sapling, lonely, afraid. Standing, isolated in a miserable scene. Memories lost. Power forgiven. A rebirth.

Though the Four Fallen and their companions rejoiced, I saw something that they, perhaps, did not.

This new Evertree, so delicate and naive, would never be able to make it on its own. Without its children bound to it, this world would heal with consequences. What consequences, I could not tell.

Then, like a new dawn, light from my present blinded me. How long had it been now? How long have I been observing my own self consciousness' memories? Now was the time to know.

I heard birds chirping in panic, squirrels skittering away. The heavenly light dimmed.

A vast forest, the scent of Amayan land vaguely strong, the sound of rebirth clear.

And a young face, implanted on a native Amayan girl.

A/N: OK. So before anyone says anything: First, I have not read the Book of Shane trilogy. So I might be missing something. Second, I know that others have written fanfics with a similar concept to mine, but I have started writing this for quite some time, so I have not copied anyone, but I'm also not saying that anyone copied me. So now that things have been cleared up, I know this chapter was fairly short, but others will be longer and I'll be updating at least once a week. I won't be minding a little bit of constructive criticism as I know my writing's not perfect, and any ideas will be highly appreciated. And no, I won't be doing the summonings of ALL the Great Beasts.

Until the next time,

Rainbowcookies :)


	2. Chapter 1: Tellun

**Chapter 1: Tellun**

Lenmana's POV-

The breeze danced on the quiet music of my elk-antler flute. I heard the songbirds' sweet melody singing along, and the sounds of nature fusing together into a beautiful orchestra.

My braided hair rode the wind, though my feet stood firmly on a moss-covered stone. The peacefulness of the village was nothing compared to the tranquility of the forest. Alone I stood, and alone I wanted to be.

I am Lenmana, meaning "talented with the flute". I was true to my name, and genuinely enjoyed the graceful music of the flute.

Lowering my instrument, I sat down on the boulder I was standing on. My animal skin clothing embraced the edges of the rock. My beaded jewellry clattered as I placed the carefully carved flute on the cool surface.

A rustle in the nearby trees. I did not tense, I was calm, knowing that danger rarely interrupted the quiet. Watching intently, I saw impressive antlers emerge from behind a branch. Curious eyes glittered in the shadows, brown fur revealing itself.

An elk. A common sight in northern Amaya. I had once found shed elk antlers lying on the forest floor, and brought the gift home to my father, who humbly made a flute out of them.

It was mating season in the spring, the perfect time to see elk with their majestic ornaments fully attached to them. The one before me sniffed the air once, then left peacefully.

I would've once thought it was someone's Spirit Animal, but firstly, the Great Beast Tellun was an elk, so it was impossible to summon one. Secondly, no one had ever been able to summon a companion in months, ever since the fall of Kovo and Gerathon, and significantly, the old Evertree. My tribe's traders have reported back that foreign families haven't seen new Spirit Animals either. I was quite disappointed, since my eleventh birthday passed only weeks ago, and the Nectar of Ninani wasn't there to help me summon anything.

At least the storms and earthquakes have calmed. I remember that time, on a dreary day, that a treacherous earthquake sent tremors through the forest, uprooting trees and collapsing huts. Lives were lost that afternoon.

Suddenly, I heard a strange tranquility cross my path. All the animals in the clearing scattered quickly. Birds shrieked in surprise, and squirrels panicked. Out of nowhere, an indescribable light flashed before me. I shielded my eyes with my slender hands, but it came through in pink tones anyway.

Almost as fast as it had appeared, the light dimmed. Before me, stood the seemingly largest being I had ever encountered in my life. Prismatic colours gleamed under the faint sunlight, and enormous antlers blocked all other views.

I stared into the eyes of the beast. In them, I saw the essence of a breath in the land itself. I brought myself away from the thought, but it seemed so certain right now.

I had summoned Tellun. A Great Beast of legend. The first who sacrificed himself against the Evertree.

The legendary beast lowered his head to face me. Though he wasn't as impressive as he had once been, Tellun still stood with such a clear regal stance, that I couldn't help but think he was the most powerful being on Erdas.

Standing almost twice as tall as I was, antlers included, I strangely did not fear him. I took a step closer, twigs and leaves rustling beneath my feet, and dared to reach out my hand to his snout.

Tellun blinked once, as if quizzical about this odd gesture of bonding. But he soon accepted, bringing his head closer than ever to my arm, until I felt the velvety fur of his forehead cushion my hand.

I felt a rush of intelligence fill my mind, showing so much more to the world than I could have ever imagined, and I almost succumbed to the impossible amount of wisdom Tellun gave me.

The Great Elk receded from my fingers, and I swayed in confusion. My mind returned to a mere humans', and I wished I could have Tellun's wisdom again to answer my many questions.

How did I just summon a legendary beast? Does this somehow relate to the fall of the Evertree? Where are the rest of the Great Beasts?

Tellun eyed me carefully, studying my expression. Head held high, he trotted towards the direction of my village, Otari, tree branches making way for his breathtaking antlers.

"Wait, Tellun! Wait up!" I shouted into the forest in his direction, and he turned his head towards me, raking the ground with his hoof as if saying _come with me._ "You would scare the life out of my family and my village! It's not every day you see a huge elk rumbling into your home," I continued, jogging up to him.

Tellun simply gazed into my eyes, and his thoughts merged with mine. _Better now than never. The bonds are once again in peril._ I tilted my head to one side. Bonds? In peril? And did I just hear my Spirit Animal speak?

The elk nodded once, and urged me on, towards Otari.

"What? Tell me more. I need to know what's going on right now. Are you talking about how nobody's been able to summon a Spirit Animal in months now?" I questioned, curious to know what this great being knew.

 _You will soon find out. For now, your family must know of what fate lies ahead. The Greencloaks need assistance._ I sighed impatiently. Nonetheless, I followed my new Spirit Animal towards my village. Towards home.

And hopefully, towards an understanding family.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'm trying to base the Spirit Animal powers on the Talismans but since I don't exactly know what the Platinum Elk did, I kinda just made it up a little.

Until the next time,

Rainbowcookies :)


	3. Chapter 2: Cabaro

**Chapter 2: Cabaro**

Zuberi's POV-

Tribal chants filled the peaceful Niloan night. Fierce fire from the camps scorched the desert air. Celebration was here.

Celebration in my honour, of course. It was my eleventh nameday. What made mine so important? Well, I was the chief's son.

My father, Ushindi, had started a new tradition for anyone in our tribe, Kikuyu, who turned eleven. Just like the Nectar Ceremony, they would drink a brew of a sweet Niloan fruit, traded honey, and some healthy cactus juice offered by the local Greencloak, Nyota, in a woven cup. Though nobody could really recreate the taste of Ninani's Nectar.

The ritual was supposed to reenact the old tradition well enough so that hopefully, someone could miraculously summon a Spirit Animal after the fall of the Evertree a few months ago. But to no success.

Now it was my turn. My hopes were not quite as high as they would've been a few months before, but I still had a little confidence. After all, I was the chief's son, and had great destiny.

I stood before a great burning flame in a large hut at the centre of the village. Many spectators gathered around the crowded clearing in the middle, where I stood with my father who was dressed in colourful clothing, unlike Nyota, who stood across from me with drab animal skin wear. A tall bird, her Spirit Animal stood beside her. It was a secretary bird, a raptor with long legs for stomping snakes, grey feathers, and a sharp, curved beak.

The Greencloak held a bowl made from woven grass and straw in her dark, slender hands. Golden liquid wavered inside it.

Nyota chanted a phrase in the native language, and the others repeated it after her in unison, the echoes bouncing off the walls of the circular hut. I did not understand what she said, and I doubt most of the people here did either, and only followed along for the sake of tradition.

The bowl was motioned towards me. The brew smelled sweet and natural, nothing like the savoury gazelle and ostrich meals I was so used to.

I cupped my hands together and received the bowl. It was surprisingly lightweight, and dry grass bristled against my fingers.

Stares of anxious boredom seemed as if they were only looking as to not anger the chief. But I knew the people were anticipating no more than a disappointing silence.

Nonetheless, I held my head high and tipped the bowl to spill the make-shift Nectar down my throat. It was sweet. _Too_ sweet almost. I tried to keep a dignified stance, but it was hard to be confident when you were almost certain to face shame.

After several moments of stillness, the crowd began to look away. But something else gave me a sliver of hope. Hope I wished was pride instead.

Then, to my surprise, an unimaginably bright light shone throughout the area, gasps and cries filled the room. But they were barely audible over a deafening roar. The roar of a magnificent creature, the lion that now crouched before me as the light faded.

The great cat was gigantic, and I knew to fear it. I had once accompanied my father on a hunting trip in the dry desert, and we came across a pride of lions, aggressively defending their fresh kill. The hunting troop had to swerve around them to prevent being attacked.

But the lion that was facing me stood higher than me at full height, an unusually large size. And I saw my father, in the corner of my vision, eyes wide before the ferocity of this creature. I was shocked. Even my father, chief of Kikuyu, was showing fear of this animal.

For the first time in a long time, I felt the urge to run and scream and get away from this predator who could potentially swallow me in two bites. But I stood my ground, and the lion seemed to calm himself from the confusion of appearing here so suddenly.

His golden eyes met mine, as he slowly paced towards me. It had just occurred to me that this powerful animal might be my Spirit Animal. And the thought hit me with a pang of excitement.

Time seemed to stop as the lion stopped a few precious feet from me and stared in deep thought. There was more to this creature. _He_ , as I somehow knew he was male, was much more than a Spirit Animal. The ferocity and savageness in his demeanor spelled out a king.

 _Cabaro._ Of course. The Great Lion… But how? How did I summon a legendary Great Beast?

The lion raised his head in dignity, demanding some respect. I dared to shoot a harsh glare at him. I will _not_ bow to any being, be it legendary or not.

Offended, he sat, snorting and tossing his mane casually. The cat began to groom himself in front of the audience. I raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the confusion and excitement inside.

I didn't notice that Nyota had taken several steps backwards during the event, her back now gingerly brushing against the dry mud and grass wall. She obviously couldn't explain this situation in her current shocked state. So who could?

My father cleared his throat and regained his usual prideful posture. I did the same. But before he could open his mouth to speak, a grey-feathered bird stepped up towards me. The nervous Nyota followed, but in a much calmer, stabler form. Her Spirit Animal was lending her some abilities, I could tell.

I could tell by the expression on Ushindi's face that he was much more relieved by the turn of events.

"Nyota, can you possibly explain what has happened?" he questioned in a deep but gentle voice.

"I believe that your son has just summoned the Great Beast Cabaro." At this statement, the chief's facade dropped, a splash of curiosity and excitement written on his face. I smirked mentally, knowing that even my father couldn't match my dignity. "I have been alerted by a fellow Greencloak that only a couple days ago, a young Amayan girl had unexpectedly summoned Tellun. She has been escorted to Greenhaven castle for more information, and also with hopes to restore the Spirit Animal bonds to Erdas. I advise that you do the same."

Greenhaven castle? A place of high order, I have heard. Only the Marked were permitted to enter the structure, a place of strict training and pride. This could easily be an opportunity to show my tribe that I can be something else than the little hunter boy who fails to chase the kill.

"Very well," Ushindi quickly replied, "Zuberi shall be transferred immediately to this location. But I expect you to go with him, Nyota, and make sure he's safe." I raised an eyebrow at my vigilant father, but asked no questions on the thought. Then I let my eyes float over to the lion.

"What should we do with him?" I asked, as Cabaro quietly gazed at me.

"You will learn to be his partner, and I should see no trouble between you two," my father responded in a strict tone. I nodded, confident in my abilities. The beast stood and crossed the centre of the hut to stand by my side, but in no way was it a sign of partnership. It was more likely a _Alright then, let's see who is the real leader here_.

Already I was forming a liking to my Spirit Animal, as his pride very closely resembled mine, and pride was always a vital trait in a leader. But I feared that his vigilance would get in the way of my training.

Nonetheless, I quickly urged the future trip. "Should we begin our voyage now? After we pack, that is," I questioned, using the most mannered speech I had, to keep a good reputation before all the people in the area.

"Of course, but most supplies will be in Greenhaven. I strongly suggest we take our local Greencloak ship, _The Might of Cabaro._ " The chief nodded once and sent us both off to pack what little we needed. Cabaro followed along quite reluctantly.

Shortly after, we set sail for Greenhaven at the nearest ocean shore, my father and the whole tribe waving us off. A great journey was to come, that I knew.

Breathing in the salty ocean air, I approached my Spirit Animal, who was staring into the horizon at the head of the bulky ship. Adamant he wouldn't hurt me, I reached out my dark hand and stroked his mane. The lion stayed calm and slowly turned his head to me, dark eyes flashing with recognition.

A/N: Ok, that was slightly longer than it needed to be, but I hope you enjoyed it! Fun fact: Zuberi means "strong" or "powerful".

Until the next time,

Rainbowcookies :)


	4. Chapter 3: Ninani

**Chapter 3: Ninani**

Malvina's POV-

The sunset's glow shimmered on the lake's calm surface. Mute swans glided across the water, heads bowed in a majestic stance. An eagle cried out overhead, eager to return to its nest and partner. The ending of the day in Eura was always the most beautiful. Calm, quiet, and relaxing.

The taste of supper was still clear in my throat, as I heard sudden clangs of pots and dishes come from the lakeside cottage that my family had inherited from so many generations ago.

My great grandparents had made the bold decision to escape from the hustle and bustle of the markets and festivities in Kintore, a small but successful village atop the River's Hill. They built a cozy little cottage of stone and clay beside a large but secluded lake. Constant hunting or foraging trips made life adventurous.

It was my family's paradise.

I sat a safe distance away from the water, on a smooth, sunbaked rock, watching the swans silently fishing for food and dragonflies flitting only centimetres off the water. I examined the precious crimson garnet, my birthstone, hanging off the thin elastic bracelet that my grandmother had given me for my eleventh birthday about ten months ago. It was supposed to increase energy and calmness.

As the sun fell below the mountains, its red and orange hue painted the clouds with beauty and colour. Night breezes rustled the greenery and danced through my ginger-coloured hair. Life was good. Even without the Spirit Animal that I had dreamed of summoning for years.

But it was well past my eleventh birthday now and there was only a very slim chance of summoning one.

Sighing in contentment, I slowly got up from my cross-legged position and made the short trip to my home.

The cottage's walls were made mostly from stacked stone, along with the chimney protruding from the roof, which was made from a very different material, straw and other types of dry plants. Windows were plentiful to reveal the outside view from the inside.

I approached a welcoming door made of dark rowan wood. I grasped the carved handle and pulled, the hinges not sounding any sign of wear.

The first person that caught my eye was my older sister, Aileen, to my right, her wavy, ginger hair matching mine, and her confident aqua eyes landing on mine. Dressed in a green tinted, plaid, skirt and knee high boots, it looked like she was getting ready for her night hunt, when wild sheep and birds sleep. She hastily shouldered her quiver of deadly arrows before unhooking her longbow from the small weapon rack.

"Malv! Back from your sunset watch I see," she greeted, a smile spreading across her lips. "You should come with me on my hunting trip tonight and hone those archery skills of yours. If you have any, of course." Aileen was always smug about her hunting skills, and once tried to teach me how to shoot an arrow.

We had headed out to the woods that day, and Aileen offered me her original bow that she owned when she was my age. It had beautiful carvings of bears and eagles, dancing across the smooth birch wood. My sister taught me how to properly stalk animals by choosing thick bushes that were stable and blended in with my clothing. She complimented me greatly on how silent and graceful I was when sneaking up on prey, but scolded me on how long it took for me to pull back the bowstring, how awful my accuracy was, and how my short distance shots were caused by weak arms.

That was the last day I held a real weapon.

"No, I think I'll stay home today," I protested quietly. "Where's Mom?"

"Probably out by the lake dumping out the excess water. Surprised you didn't see her," Aileen responded, not stopping from the trek to the door. With a creak and a bang, she left, leaving me alone in the silent cottage.

I peered around, noticing that the dining table was already clean from supper's mess, and the kitchen was all wiped down and refreshed. Both sat at the far wall, a direct and welcoming space. By the entrance was the coat rack, shoe carpet, and outdoor gear. Placed in the middle of the left wall was the cozy living room.

Something suddenly leaped from behind the kitchen counter, and I widened my eyes in surprise. But it was just Pounce, our golden retriever. He used to follow Aileen on her hunting trips to retrieve her kills, but recently seemed out of it. I guessed it was because of aging.

Paws on the counter, he barked twice before making his way around towards me. His golden fur shone radiantly even in the dim moonlight coming from the multiple windows. Mimicking his name, he pounced on me, his weight bringing my light build down to the carpeted ground. The canine licked me once on the cheek as I laughed aloud before getting off and jumping on the comfy chair in the living room, relaxing and panting.

I smiled at him, and made myself comfortable next to the dog, his body heat radiating from his neck and head. I gave him a quick belly rub before grabbing a book off the table in front of the seat, and opening it's plain, blue cover to reveal the printed words inside. Pounce stared into the book, then tilted his head, as if not understanding. I chuckled, knowing dogs couldn't read, however smart they were.

Then, as if attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere, Pounce quickly rotated his head to the front door, barking excitedly as he dropped down from the chair to the door, effortlessly gripping the knob with his mouth then exiting like any other human would.

"Pounce! Where are you off to?" I questioned, but he was already gone. Worried, I dashed after him, grasping the half open door by the side, and swung it open with quite some force, then followed the energetic canine down the the lakeside.

He barked madly, catching the attention of my mother who was only metres away. She looked up in confusion, her brown eyes asking me what was happening. I ignored her as I was focusing on something dazzling just beneath the lake's surface.

A blue light, calming but bright, was emerging from just under the water. It seemed to grow slowly in size and brightness, until the entire body of water was seemingly glowing with this mysterious glow. Pounce remained silent, and my mother kept her wide eyes on the scene. All the swans in the lake began to stop their graceful swim, and froze in a silent trance.

Once the light became overwhelmingly bright I turned away from the sight to prevent being blinded, and when I turned back, I was entranced by the most magnificent creature I have ever encountered in my life.

There, sitting upon the flat throne of the lake, was a giant swan, it's plume as white as snow, it's neck arched in a graceful curve, and it's wings like an angel's. Time froze as it pointed its pitch black beak towards me, calming eyes on mine.

At the far end of my attention, I heard my mother stutter something: "N-Ninani?" My vision came into the real world again, released from the trance of the Great Swan. Yes, _Ninani._ But, who was her companion?

With silence and grace, the large bird skated across the lake to the shore, rustling the lush greenery, and stepped with unusual ease for a waterfowl, towards me. It was astonishingly large, its height well past my waist.

She reached out with her neck to my hand, nibbling softly on my hand with her tough beak. That's when I knew, she was my Spirit Animal.

A/N: Hello hello hello there! Sorry for the abrupt ending but I realized it was getting a tad long for my liking. I'll be uploading at least once a week from now on, so expect more chapters! The next Spirit Animal (and last of the introductions) might surprise you a bit, even though I'm sure the habitat is a tadddddd off.

Until the next time peoplez,

Rainbowcookies :)

PS Yes I was feeling a bit wonky while writing this author's note.


	5. Chapter 4: Kovo

**Chapter 4: Kovo**

Dian's POV-

Not a single rustle came from the moist undergrowth that I was stepping silently on. Every breath silent and calm, not a tremble from my hands that held a large bow, and not a clatter from the quiver that sheltered flint-tipped arrows.

I was a perfect hunter of the rainforest in Iban, one of the many islands in the Hundred Isles.

My close friend, Kurnama, and I always went for an early morning hunt in the rainforest. We had set out separately today, competition in the air. Whoever gets a kill first, wins. And I've got a strategy.

I could hear his heavy breathing. His immature and naive steps that produced cracks and squelches too loud for stealth. Then, a sudden silence. A long exhale came from his mouth. I stuck my back against a thick tree and slowly looked behind.

There he was. Kurnama, squatting low behind a rock covered with moss or fungi. He had a colourful headband on, and cloth draping down his legs as pants of some sort. Though I was better than him in terms of silence, he was superior in tracking and knew nature well.

Beyond the boy, a wild boar, with a thick black hide being ruined by a mud bath. I smirked, confident of my strategy. Kurnama readied his spear, tipped with a poison from some type of frog.

Taking my plan into action, I gripped my bow, knuckles white, pulling an arrow from my quiver. Right when the other boy was about to throw his one use weapon, I drew back the bowstring and shot the boar in the neck, where it was most vulnerable.

With a loud squeal and a few frantic seconds of running around panicked, the animal collapsed on its side, dead. I could see Kurnama's eyes widen as he turned to where the arrow came from. I simply stood beside the tree with a tempting smirk, teasing him,

"What? It was _my_ kill." He scowled at me, digging the tip of his spear into the ground to help himself stand up before ripping it back out in an act of intimidation or anger.

"You are a big cheat. Like always," he scoffed, twirling his spear to position it right-side up again, its sharp tip glinting in the faint streaks of sunlight filtering through the rainforest canopy. "Rematch. Tomorrow. Same time. I promised to accompany my uncle on the trading trip to the northern tribes by the river today."

With that, he dignantly stepped out of the scene, spear clutched in his left hand. After the loud rustling of his departure faded into the sounds of the rainforest, I beamed brightly at my own wits.

Tilting my head at the boar, I wondered if I could carry such a beast back. Nonetheless, I tried heaving it over my shoulder. Almost toppling over when the entire corpse was slung over my body, I dropped it quite carelessly.

Frowning, I wondered if I should've asked Kurnama to stay and help carry "my" kill.

Pouting, I concluded that the best way to transport this animal would also be the dirtiest way. Dragging it.

After slowly hauling the boar across the rainforest ground to my village, I took a quick rest before gazing upon the clearing. Wooden huts were built on top of stalks so that they towered above the ground and prevented predators or water from getting in.

Exhausted, I used the rest of my energy to make the tiring journey up the ladder to my family's hut. Leaving the kill outside along with weapons, I collapsed onto my bed. It was steamy, sticky, and hot in the jungle, all to make your hunting life that much harder.

I almost jumped when I heard clanging footsteps climbing up the ladder. Looking to the entrance, I saw my younger sister and older brother approach me. My brother, Darsi, looked to the dead boar, then back to me, sighing.

"Looks like you won the competition," he smiled, with a hint of skepticism. I nodded proudly, as my sister, Fitri, who was no more than four, gazed upon the dead animal with interest and curiosity. I smiled.

"So what were you doing this morning?"

"Well, for some odd reason Fitri wanted to look for orangutans today, so I took her. Didn't find any though," my brother replied, shrugging as my little sis pouted noticeably upon the mention of orangutans. "Also, I don't think mom and dad are going to be home fast enough before that pig starts to rot."

"Fine, I'll make lunch then," I smirked, even though I never actually cooked an animal before. Darsi raised an eyebrow before chuckling,

"Good luck, then." With that, he picked up Fitri and descended the ladder again with a

few squeaks and creaks of the wood.

I forcefully got up from my hard bed to once again attempt to pick up the kill I made. Getting a good grip on it, I managed to haul it down the ladder.

A sudden growl caught my attention. Not five feet away from me, a snapping alligator was eyeing the dead boar hungrily. I huffed and tried to drag the boar to somewhere safe, but within seconds, the beast had the prey between its jaws, tearing at the flesh and fur.

"Oh, come on," I scolded, all fear of the creature overcome with anger. "Do you know how much work I put into hunting that thing?"

"Dreadfully sorry for the inconvenience," a young woman approached the alligator from behind, but the reptile didn't seem to notice. "Bima here hasn't eaten a good meal in days." The woman then held out her hand to recall her Spirit Animal. Growling, Bima hesitated before taking one last chomp at the pig and then disappearing into a tattoo on the woman's palm.

"Well, what do I do with a half eaten boar?" I questioned dully, as the woman shrugged and then merely said,

"Feed it to the jungle beasts." Then she swiftly headed off. I sighed aloud and decided to just let the animal lay there until it attracted some other predator.

I recognized that woman with the alligator. She was one of the three people in our tribe who managed to call a Spirit Animal. I had heard rumours that people have stopped summoning companions ever since the fall of the Evertree.

But most of the people in my village were oblivious since we rarely summon Spirit Animals anyway.

An enraged roar pierced the peace of the village. At first, I thought a tiger or other beast had been attracted to the boar laying behind me. But when I turned, I realized it was much more that that.

With a veil of darkness seeming to envelope a large area in the centre of the clearing, a huge and bulky creature had appeared.

Coarse fur as black as the night, white fangs gleaming in the dimmed sun, and silver hairs running down its back. A huge silverback gorilla stood tall before me. With one pound of its fist, it crushed the poor pig in front of it.

I felt my eyes widen and my breath get tangled in my throat. Gorillas were not native to the Hundred Isles.

With scarlet eyes flashing fiercely and wide nostrils flaring to investigate his surroundings, the ape settled on his knuckles and began to approach me with anger.

I couldn't hold my fear in any longer, I felt the need to run from the creature who struck vulnerability into everyone's hearts. To run from the beast that just appeared from the shadows. But I couldn't run.

The presence only shouted a name that echoed through my mind, blocking out everything.

 _Kovo. The true Devourer._

A/N: Aaaaaand sudden ending. Well that was the last of the four main summonings, but that doesn't mean the other Great Beasts won't make an appearance. Not sure how Kovo the evil mastermind is going to work out his problems but we'll see.

Until the next time,

RainbowCookies :)


	6. Chapter 5: A New Dawn

**Chapter 5: A New Dawn**

Lenmana's POV-

The quiet rustling of Nayla's green cloak was the only sound that filled the empty air. She had been the one Greencloak who volunteered to come with me on the journey over the sea to Greenhaven. We had only arrived on the island a few days ago, and I was swiftly escorted to a room with what little belongings I brought.

Tellun barely fit in the rather large area. His presence still brought awe to me every time I looked at him. Regal antlers almost brushing the ceiling, he slowly approached me, eyes twinkling. I reached out to his snout and stroked him softly.

"Have you felt the bond with him grow yet?" Nayla's strong voice suddenly asked. I hadn't felt any new abilities appear since the first time I met Tellun, just the very vague mind speaking. I briskly shook my head. The tall woman swiftly switched her gaze to Tellun before continuing, "Make sure to spend as much time as possible with him. Bonds grow only when you are close to each other."

"I know, Nayla," I responded, as this was the third time she had repeated this explanation in the past two days. I noted the small tattoo of a blue jay on her wrist, wondering how long it would take for Tellun to trust me enough for the dormant form.

"Have you heard?" Nayla questioned out of the blue.

"Heard what?" I asked, curiosity peaking.

"That other children are summoning Great Beasts around the world. One just arrived a few minutes ago. The girl had summoned Suka." I gasped, relief washing over me. So the Great Beasts were returning. "Another is only moments away. A Niloan boy who had summoned Cabaro. He should be arriving any second."

"May I meet him? And the other girl who called Suka?" I couldn't wait for some more company other than Nayla and the other Greencloaks who kept staring at me like I was some jewel.

"Yes. Actually, you can meet the children who had summoned the Four Fallen as well. Olvan has already arranged for it." Doubt pricked at me. I had heard many news of the heroes. What if I wasn't good enough for them? What would they say about my weak bond with Tellun?

A swift series of knocks resonated from the other side of my door, startling me out of my thoughts. Nayla, as quick-reacting as always, quickly opened the door to reveal the Greencloak messenger: Lann.

He nodded his head at me in acknowledgement before sharing the news. "Olvan wants to start training with the newest arrivals as quickly as possible. He thinks these summonings may have something to do with the lack of Spirit Animals lately. You should be at the training room as fast as you can." With that, he rushed down out the door again, no doubt having to inform the other girl as well.

"Well. That was quite rude of Olvan to rush us like that," Nayla commented, scoffing. "Best be going then. Mustn't anger the great leader of the Greencloaks." I smiled at her almost unnoticeable sarcasm.

After many minutes of navigating the castle that was actually quite similar to the Amayan forests, Nayla and I had arrived at the training room, where Olvan and five others stood. I recognized four immediately, as they had their Spirit Animals out. The summoners of Briggan, Uraza, Jhi, and Essix were having a quiet conversation with Olvan.

One other girl stood a good distance away from them, and an intimidating creature sat beside her.

White fur glowing bright in the dim room, a gigantic polar bear rested on her haunches, massive paws sitting in front of her. The creature observed me with shining eyes. The girl next to Suka fidgeted slightly. I switched my sight to her.

She had dark, flowing hair in a braid similar to mine, with shy eyes hiding under long bangs. A hood lined with fur covered most of her face. She looked like she came from a place that froze anything that entered. Arctica, I assumed.

Before I could say anything to her, Olvan had noticed me and abruptly ended his talk with the heroes.

"Thank you for coming, Lenmana. Once the summoner of Cabaro arrives, we will begin training immediately. Recently, news has come that the Evertree is not doing well. We believe the Great Beasts have something to do with it," the burly leader of the Greencloaks announced in a voice that was all too booming. "The summoners will have to follow us on the journey to Nilo. But lack of training could mean death."

Almost immediately after his speech, a terrifying roar shook the training room. Suka suddenly stood up and bared her teeth at the entrance. Tellun also paid close attention to the roar's origin.

After a few petrifying moments, a seemingly harmless Niloan boy strided into the open space, radiating pride.

A golden blur leaped in right after, and I almost jumped in surprise. When it finally landed after seemingly flying through the air. I realized it was a lion. A very large lion. A long and regal mane made him look even more gigantic. His tail swished gracefully behind him. His movements were sinuous and cat-like, but his posture spelled a king. The creature swiftly sat down only a few metres away from Olvan, his eyes tracing his every move.

For a moment, I thought even the great leader of the Greencloaks couldn't find a voice to address this magnificent animal: Cabaro. But at last, he spoke. "So you've arrived. Zuberi," he nodded at the Niloan boy, "Cabaro," Olvan's eyes stayed on him for a longer moment, but then he nodded to him as well. "Now we have three new summoners of Great Beasts. Our training begins now."

A/N: Oh deary, shame on me for updating so late. How long has it been? A month? Terribly sorry. I have been quiiite busy this summer. BUt now that school has started, I'll be even more busy. Horrible, I know. Anyhow, sorry if this chapter was boring or whatnot but I was in a rush.

Until the next time,

Rainbowcookies :)


	7. Chapter 6: Bonds

**Chapter 6: Bonds**

Zuberi's POV-

I resisted a scowl at Cabaro. I had told him to stay behind me, not rush ahead and make a display. He was _my_ Spirit Animal.

As if sensing my distaste, the overgrown cat turned his gaze on me, eyes glinting with something close to a smirk. He tossed his mane, which was becoming an iconic move, then stretched before pacing gracefully over to me. I tried not to make eye contact.

"Our first training session will focus on enhanced performance, as per usual," Olvan's tell tale voice rang out. "Meilin, please demonstrate."

The Zhongese girl was wielding a quarterstaff. Not very effective for killing, but nonetheless, a very useful weapon. A blue flash briefly filled the room, as a giant panda appeared beside her. The creature looked docile and useless in battle, but looking into its eyes made me want to sleep for some reason, so I focused my gaze on Olvan.

"Meilin here will show off her bond with Jhi," he boomed (everything he said sounded like that, actually).It was only when he gestured to his left did I notice the training dummy standing quietly, as if waiting to be mercilessly beat up.

Meilin crouched down to gaze into her Spirit Animal's eyes, whispering something inaudible, before standing up with a determined look on her face. She approached the dummy before striking once, hard on the abdomen.

With lightning speed, she struck twice, thrice, and paused for a very brief moment before whipping her staff into the dummy's head, wood chips flying. The training object shook violently before settling. I widened my eyes slightly at how inhuman her movements were, as if the air around her was fast-forwarded, or perhaps, slowed down while she maintained her pace. Meilin kept a concentrated expression as she returned to Jhi's side.

"Very well done, Meilin." The girl nodded with a smile as the scruffed up boy beside her smirked with an look I couldn't figure out. The blonde boy grinned brightly, while the Niloan girl kept a still face. "Now, who wants to try next? I understand your bonds are quite weak at the moment, but there's a first time for everything," Olvan continued.

Cabaro let a guttural growl of a sort, lashing his tail and giving a cat-like grin. The large polar bear nearby huffed loudly, perhaps laughing. I sensed that my Spirit Animal was eager to show off, and he wasn't about to do it without me.

"Allow me, sir," I volunteered in my most _polite_ tone. Cabaro once again growled softly, not aggressively, but rather, like a sneer. He stalked forward.

Olvan gestured to a weapons rack nearby, and I moved towards it. The traditional weapon back in my village was a broad-bladed machete, and my father had trained me to be an expert with it. I selected the one with the least rust, gripping it tightly in my hand. I was one of the better fighters in my village, but wasn't the best hunter. My father had always said I was made for the battlefield and not the bush.

Cabaro looked surprised at my choice, and I glared back at him. He snorted and paced over to the far side of the weapon rack, sitting on his haunches and licking his golden fur. I myself walked over to the dummy, its somehow infuriating expression taunting me.

Oh great. Now I'm seeing emotions in an inanimate object. How dignified.

"Well then," I pivoted to look at my Spirit Animal, who was glaring mildly at me. "What can you do for me?" He shook his mane and continued grooming, but this time, his eyes were traced on me. The lion wore a look that said _Remember, I'm the one making you so great._ I narrowed my eyes. Just then, I felt a rush of adrenaline, and my limbs felt as light as air.

Cabaro was still casually licking his fur, as if nothing was happening. Knuckles white on the broadsword, I tried a few thwacks against the dummy. They happened so fast I barely realized I had already done it. It was so easy to whip the sword through the air now, and sheer instincts were ready to dodge any counterattacks.

I looked upon my Spirit Animal with new respect, and he yawned. Trying my luck, I struck the dummy three more times, precisely placed at the head, stomach and knee.

"Hmm, very impressive, Zuberi and Cabaro," Olvan praised. I glanced at the other two girls behind me, with the dark-haired one widening her eyes, and the light-haired one peering around nervously. "Though I'm not seeing a true bond here."

"What do you mean? Wasn't that a good performance?" I questioned with a tone of anger.

"Yes, but…" his voice faded away into thought.

"I think what Olvan means," the Niloan girl, whose name is Abeke, if I remember correctly, "is that Cabaro is merely granting you powers for his own good. I doubt he would do it if he weren't showing off." In response, the lion growled as he swiftly got up and stalked away.

I resisted a scoff and walked back to my place. I had shown my bond with Cabaro, had I not? What more do they want?

"Thank you, Abeke. Dyra, why don't you try?" Olvan said as the shy-looking blonde-haired girl stepped forward nervously. The giant polar bear beside her, Suka, huffed. Dyra took Suka's muzzle in her hands and put her nose to the bear's, closing her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at the closeness.

The Arctican girl slowly walked over to the stocked weapon rack, but just as she was about to pick out a spear, someone burst through the doors.

It was a short man with a cloak that looked too big for him. He blushed for a moment before announcing in a skittish voice: "I'm sorry to interrupt, Olvan, but the summoner of Ninani has arrived."

A/N: WOOOOOO I'M BACK! So so so so so sorry for the long delay, got caught up in school and other fanfics and stories and I really didn't have the time to do this. But the usual schedule should be back to normal, unless I get too lazy or somethin. But this chapter was really just to emphasize that the bond between Zuberi and Cabaro is not a healthy one. I have nooooooooo idea what other powers the Great Beasts should give to the kids but if you have any suggestions COMMENT AWAY!

Until the next time,

Rainbowcookies :D

PS I'M COMPLETELY AWARE THERE'S A NEW SPIRIT ANIMALS SERIES OUT THAT IS BASICALLY THE SAME IDEA AS MY FANFIC BUT WAY MORE EXCITING SO I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT SINCE THERE'S ALREADY TWO NEW BOOKS OUT THERE. PLEASE GIVE ADVICE!


	8. Chapter 7: Introductions

**Chapter 7: Introductions**

Malvina's POV-

The soft sound of Ninani ruffling her pure white feathers was the only noise that filled the room. The first training session with the first three summoners that arrived was cancelled. Olvan had said that it would be better to wait for the rest of the summoners to arrive anyway before starting battle training.

Honestly, I felt a little guilty about it. Would the session even had happened if I sent them a letter or a message beforehand? Was it just a waste of their time? I stared into Ninani's seemingly glowing eyes. That always calmed me. Gave me a sense of peace, not quiet tranquility like you would expect with Jhi, but instead various sounds: birds chirping, ocean waves, or the wind blowing softly.

I had first discovered it when we were on the ship, sailing to Greenhaven. The unsteadiness of the boat and the ebb and flow of the waves made me sick to my stomach. I had looked to Ninani for comfort, and then all of the world's wrongs were blocked out. I could only hear and feel peace. It would be a very useful skill, for sure.

One other thing that I noticed was that Ninani did not seem to be very affectionate. She would often be off to the side, staring into something only she could see, or preening quietly. Whenever I stroked her feathers, she would close her eyes in content, but not make any motion to ask for it. When I hold out my arm for the passive state, she would stare blankly until I recoiled. Ninani just seemed to not want to be involved in anything. Nonetheless, her presence is very soothing.

As if Olvan's words of waiting for the other summoners were fate, in the next few hours, like a hurricane, the kids who summoned Rumfuss, Arax, and… Gerathon (I had shivered when I heard that name) arrived.

The routines were regular for two of them. For Gerathon, however… They had to take special precautions. When the Great Serpent first came through the gates, she had hissed at every Greencloak she saw. True that she was much smaller that she used to be, but her venom was still fatal and her reputation still strong. The Greencloaks had her out in the courtyard under supervision, while her summoner, a boy from western Zhong, was given a room close to the castle entrance.

It had been a day since that happened. And today, like lightning, the rest of the summoners had arrived: Dinesh, Mulop, Halawir, Kovo. The two betrayers had acted much less aggressively than Gerathon, but still seemed untrustworthy.

Kovo was sinister and unsettling. He seemed full of rage and fury, and ignored everyone, even his own summoner. Fortunately, that made him safe enough to keep in a regular room. Halawir, on the other hand, was dark and brooding, his sharp eyes seeming to shoot the words _revenge_ and _hatred_. When his summoner arrived, he was nowhere to be found. The young girl explained that the eagle would come nowhere near her, and spent most of his time soaring in the sky. There was no question of containing him. Of course, these were all Olvan's opinions.

Now, today, we were to meet in the courtyard, to introduce ourselves and become familiar. Not to mention, to discuss with some of the other Greencloaks what had happened to the Spirit Animal summonings and why they disappeared.

It was right around that time. Olvan said to go down in the mid-afternoon. I just hoped that the others were friendly. Ninani stood gracefully, sensing my thoughts. I smiled gently.

"Come on," I said, "Time to meet the other kids." I rose from my seat on the bed and patted the wrinkles in the bedsheet down. I reached for the doorknob and turned it easily. For how old the castle was, the place was still functioning very well. The door made no sound as I opened it.

The corridor was dimly lit, and had a cozy feel to it. Banners were hung on the walls, not as elaborate paintings or extragravant decorations, but as simple carpets to make the walls less echoey and to keep heat in.

It was safe to say that I had absolutely no idea whatsoever how to navigate the castle, and the only two routes I knew at the moment were the ways to the entrance and the dinner hall.

Only a few minutes later, I found myself breathing in fresh air in the courtyard, and six others were already there. I involuntarily shivered when a saw Gerathon's curled up form in the far corner. A ring of stones in one side of the yard was meant to be a lounging area to talk and have a moment of peace. There was enough for everyone, so Olvan made that our official meeting place.

As I approached the area, I noticed a scarlet-eyed gorilla, a golden-furred lion, a sprawled out octopus, a boulder-sized elephant, and a grazing boar. I waved, but only a tan boy with Mulop wrapped around his shoulders and a tall girl by Dinesh's side waved back. Ninani seemed uninterested.

"Hi," I worried that sounded too boring so I added, "I'm Malvina."

"Badri," the girl responded. She looked west-Zhongese. Badri yawned, then looked at Malvina for a good few seconds before the boy cut in.

"I'm Jati," he paused for a few moments and I was about to say something— "I summoned Mulop. He's really quite cute. It's a wonder he can breathe out of water. Heck, he seems to love it more up here than in water. And I've seen him squeeze through so many things. He loves listening to stories and he just looks so silly. Sometimes he nips me though. I've been feeling really weird in water ever since I summoned him. Sometimes I can breathe for a few minutes underwater. It's a little weird. But I can swim so much better now and—"

"Will you PLEASE SHUT UP." A voice came from behind us, and a brown-haired boy (who had apparently listened to Jati's speech) stood with his arms crossed. A very intimidating ram: Arax, stood with his horns high beside him. "You make me want to PULL out your TONGUE and FEED it to the VULTURES." The way he talked was very threatening, it wasn't loud, but he enunciated almost every few words. I tried to draw in Ninani's calm.

Jati's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Well, you… you could be nicer about it," I advised, shocked at how aggressive this boy was. He scoffed.

"Stop your bickering," the Niloan boy beside Cabaro spoke up. "Can we just wait for the others before we start our little introductions?"

Almost everybody in the circle nodded at least a little. This dark-skinned boy had a strong sense of leadership in him. Harsh leadership, but leadership nonetheless.

As we waited, I started to notice how different everybody in this meeting was. The boy beside Kovo seemed to have a lot on his mind. Different emotions would show up on his face without anyone doing anything. The Niloan boy was very solemn, and held his head high like a king. Badri looked very… tired, to say the least. She was constantly yawning and leaning on Dinesh. Jati was fidgety and seemed extremely bored with himself. The girl with Rumfuss sat quietly, and was looking off at the forest beyond the castle.

One by one, as the others arrived, I noted their personalities and how to speak with them to keep on their positive side. Olvan, along with another woman, had come out and was standing by the door and motioning them towards the ring of stones.

First, an Arctican girl wrapped in animal skins nervously stepped in. I couldn't see her eyes, as she kept her head down with black bangs hanging over her forehead. A lumbering polar bear slept silently on her palm. I was surprised that she got Suka to enter the passive state.

Only seconds later, a tall Euran boy with blonde hair walked out. He stood far from the meeting, and his Spirit Animal was nowhere to be seen. It took me a few more minutes to realize that he might have summoned Halawir.

Next, a large and regal elk trotted out to the courtyard, with an Amayan girl not far behind. She had curious brown eyes and dark flowing hair.

And lastly, a Zhongese boy, with pitch-black hair and tired eyes, stepped out. Olvan and the woman beside him seemed to pay special attention to him. The Great Serpent, coiled in chains, hissed loudly in his presence, but did not show any other signs of aggression.

Now, all eleven summoners sat or stood around the ring. Their Spirit Animals took up most of the large space.

"I welcome all of you to Greenhaven," Olvan began. "I am aware that this is a completely new experience for every one of you. We have some… problems to talk about, but let's get to know each other first, shall we? As you all know, I am Olvan, leader of the Greencloaks. This here," he gestured to the decorated woman beside him, "is Lenori. She will be helping you with your bonds. I know that having two adults here during your introductions might be a bit… awkward, so why don't we give you some privacy?" With that, Olvan and Lenori walked over to the guards by Gerathon, engaging in conversation.

There was a moment of silence before someone spoke up.

"I'm Dian," the boy beside Kovo said, "I summoned Kovo, the grouch." The ape growled menacingly at that, clenching his fists. Dian smiled nervously. "Just kidding."

"My name is Zuberi," the Niloan summoner of Cabaro followed, "This is Cabaro." Zuberi gave a demanding look at the Great Lion, but he just tossed his mane, and continued staring to the side.

Jati went next. "Jati. I summoned Mulop, the Great Octopus, and—"

"Why don't we stop it there?" Badri suggested with sleepy eyes. "Well, I'm Badri." She gestured to the lumbering elephant. "And Dinesh."

Sensing the tension between the rest of the kids, I decided to go next. "My name is Malvina. This is Ninani." As if on cue, the Great Swan ruffled her feathers loudly but gently, before settling back down.

"Arran." The blonde boy with no apparent Spirit Animal spoke up. He flicked his eyes to the sky. When I peered up, the shadow of a large bird was circling. "Halawir," Arran said in a low voice.

"Oh," the Zhongese girl beside Rumfuss whispered. Not quietly enough. Arran shot a glare towards her. "Um, I meant "Oh" as in poor Halawir." That made it worse. The blonde boy narrowed his eyes more. "Well, it must not feel nice to be forced into a Spirit Animal bond like this is all I'm saying." That made me think for a bit. But I lost my train of thought when she continued. "Imagine suddenly being the king of the skies… and then to have it all taken away."

Arran's eyes softened ever so slightly. "What's your name?" he asked in a plaintive tone.

"Bai," she answered. Bye? As in 'farewell' bye? What kind of a name was that? But I didn't want to offend her so I kept silent.

"Bai? Or Bye? Does anyone ever get confused?" Dian wasn't so considerate. Fortunately the girl only sighed.

"Bai. B-A-I. A lot of people get confused, yes. I mostly think it's because of my accent."

"Nah. It sounds the same either way, I think."

"Aaaaaanyways," the boy with Arax cut in (rather rudely as well), "It's not like anyone CARES about how your STUPID NAME is spelled. I'm Edan. And this is Arax."

" _Like a fire._ " I recognized that name. A friend back home had it. He had once explained its meaning. But this Edan just raised an eyebrow at me. "That's what your name means."

"Pfft. Stalker."

"I think it's pretty fitting," Zuberi said sternly.

"WHATEVER. You ALL make me want to DISEMBOWEL the WORLD." Arax huffed at that. Tellun stamped his hoof.

"Um, I'm Lenmana… And my Spirit Animal is Tellun," the girl with dark brown hair said.

"Pahal." The tired Zhongese boy whose Spirit Animal was apparently Gerathon.

"Aaaaand…?" Dian prompted.

"And…" he hesitated. "Gerathon." Almost all at once, everyone turned their heads to stare at the small-sized Gerathon in the corner.

"Well," Badri said. "You?" Seeming too lazy to lift her hands to gesture, she instead gave a significant look to the shy girl with Suka.

"L-Lusa."

"And Suka." I finished for her as to not embarrass her further. She smiled slightly in gratitude. And for the first time I saw her eyes. They were a soft chocolate-brown. Zuberi scoffed quietly. Lusa didn't hear.

Just then, Gerathon hissed loudly and snapped her jaws. She writhed and struggled in her chains. Though she was small, the sight made every guard around her, including Olvan and Lenori, jump back.

The Great Serpent snarled in rage. She snapped at the nearest Greencloak and had her fangs deep in his calf. Dark streaks were already pulsing from the wound through the skin. The Greencloak shook violently.

At that point, he collapsed with a huge thud that echoed through the courtyard.

A/N: OH MY GOSH. That was the longest chapter yet. It's hard managing eleven different characters and Great Beasts though. I try to give them unique personalities, even if they're a little weird. WE'RE ALL LOOKING AT YOU JATI AND MULOP. Anywho, do you guys want me to upload longer chapters (obvious answer: yes.)? Or do think they're fine as they are? If I do make longer chapters they might take longer to type (I'M A SLOW THINKER.) Just give your two cents plz.

Until the next time,

Rainbowcookies .


	9. Chapter 8: Traitors

**Chapter 8: The Traitors**

Dian's POV-

It was all laid-back introductions, some nervous and some violent, but still introductions.

But then all hell broke loose. And that is no exaggeration.

The overgrown snake was thrashing about and snapping her giant fangs at anyone who tried to contain her. The Greencloak victim was shuddering violently on the cobblestone floor, his eyes rolled into his skull. It was a disturbing scene.

Even the well-composed Olvan and Lenori seemed to be in panic— Until Kovo gave the most ear-deafening, ground-shaking, world-obliterating roar I had ever heard in my life. The cry echoed through the courtyard, and stopped Gerathon dead in her tracks.

"Ow," I whined, softly touching my woe-begone ears. Kovo gave no reaction. He was a little boring at times.

Gerathon turned her reptilian gaze to the gorilla, hissing menacingly. Kovo only glared even harder (if that was possible), sending some sort of unspoken message to her. The cobra closed her hood, calming. Kovo grunted.

An odd silence filled the area. The Greencloak on the ground had stopped shaking and now lay quietly. Olvan looked down to him, then to Gerathon, then to Lenori. The exchange whispers.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Edan snapped.

"I've got one word: Gerathon," I replied, shrugging. I thought about the serpent at the back of my head, though. Why had she attacked? Was she provoked? Surely the message Kovo sent her wasn't for the sake of the Greencloaks.

"These PEOPLE expect us to STAY here while THAT MONSTER is loose?" he snarled in rage.

"I'm pretty sure that Greencloak did something to make her mad. She probably wouldn't have attacked unprovoked," I said in my least annoying voice, which, to admit, was still quite annoying. Well, to Edan, at least.

"Maybe they shouldn't keep her chained up like that," Bai offered sympathetically.

"Hah. If I were them, Gerathon would be BURNING IN HELL right now." I'm pretty sure I knew who said that.

Bai gave an unsure look.

"Everybody, calm down," Olvan's voice came out of nowhere. Well, not quite literally, but it felt like that. "There has been a slight… accident."

"Ya don't say," I observed sarcastically. Zuberi scoffed while Lenmana and Badri let out a snort.

Olvan cleared his throat. "For now, I suggest you all return indoors for safety," he shot a harsh glare to Kovo, who didn't make eye contact. "And I want Kovo to stay outside." The ape's scarlet eyes were filled with fury, but he made no sounds to counter him.

"Well," Jati started. Oh boy, here we go. "I mean, of course we're going inside, like did you not see what just happened? There was some snarling and biting and death and blood—"

"There was no blood," Badri interrupted briefly.

"Ok, no blood, but—" the rest of his speech was muffled as Mulop's tentacles wrapped around his mouth (quite hilariously) and silenced him.

"Hmm, good tactic. Let's keep you around, Mulop," Zuberi said almost, and I say, _almost_ , sarcastically.

"Let's just… go back inside," Malvina suggested. Olvan had already left the scene. Tellun snorted and stamped his hoof before heading to the entrance. He paused and seemed to wait for the others to come.

Like a mob, we all crowded inside. Arran was the last one as he stopped at the last moment, looked up to the sky and traced his eyes on Halawir. The bird seemed to have no interest in joining us.

For a few minutes, we all just stood in the entrance hall, a little bit fazed from what just happened. There were snorts and stomps from Rumfuss and Dinesh, along with ruffles of fur and feathers from Cabaro and Ninani. I thought it was a miracle all the Great Beasts even fit in the hall. Add Suka from her dormant form, and they might have not.

Finally, Olvan and Lenoria, along with one of the guards that had stood by Gerathon, entered the building.

"What happened?" Lenmana questioned with curiosity. Pahal, the boy who summoned the Great Serpent, looked deeply unsettled.

"Gerathon attacked and killed one of the Greencloak guards," Olvan said grimly.

"To put it bluntly," Badri added.

"We have decided that Gerathon is too dangerous to keep near the others. She will have to be isolated."

"Where's Kovo?" I asked with some concern.

"I suppose he is quite calm at the moment," Lenori said, "But if he shows any signs of aggression, please tell us."

I narrowed my eyes. "But where is he?" Olvan gritted his teeth.

"He seems to be having some… conversation with Gerathon." As if on cue, Kovo barged through the doors and lumbered over to my side. He sat grumpily.

"OK…" I observed carefully.

"We will provide you with more information later," Olvan ended abruptly.

With that, the trio of Greencloaks continued down the hall silently.

"Does this mean I should have concerns about Halawir?" Arran questioned, but showed no emotion.

"I don't see why that question is relevant," Zuberi responded. Arran raised an eyebrow.

"Halawir doesn't seem very active right now, I think is what he's trying to say," Malvina clarified.

Somehow, that didn't make me very reassured at all.

A/N: Ok, ok, yes I missed last week's update, and yes, this chapter was very short, but I was visiting my sister in university last week and didn't have time and I'm in a rush right now but I hope this chapter is satisfactory.

Until the next time,

RainbowCookies :(


End file.
